Fairfarren No More
by Ultrawoman
Summary: Alternate ending to the film, in 3 parts. Part I - Alice returns to reality regretting only one thing. Part II - Hatter is bemused by reality, but sure of Alice. Part III - Finally, Alice & Hatter get the happily ever after ending they deserve. Alice/Hatter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Tim Burton's take on Alice in Wonderland, I just had a slightly different ending in mind, and after rewatching the film this weekend, I had to write it down. I blame Johnny Depp... and my eating too much sugar... and other stuff that I forget :P**

_**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Lewis Carrol, Tim Burton, Disney, and other folks that aren't me.**_

I. A Dream Come True

After telling everyone just what she thought about their situations, as well as her own, Alice could think of nothing better to do but dance a little jig for all to see. Perhaps it was a poor imitation of the futterwacken she was thinking of, but it was good enough for her in such a moment, and a tribute to the man she wished she hadn't felt the need to leave behind.

The applause was unexpected, but rapturous despite its singularity. Alice turned quickly to see who was there, the shock written on her face only increasing when she laid eyes on him. Though his clothes, from the shoes on his feet, through the suit he wore, to the tip of his fine hat, were all so much smarter and less colourful than before, his vibrant green expressive eyes gave him away in an instant.

There were no other people in the whole of the garden now, not to Alice. They had parted in two waves, leaving a clear path between her and the only other who could matter in such a moment. He was there, and she couldn't understand how, but she hoped against hope that she knew why.

Alice felt no ground beneath her feet nor eyes upon her as she ran to him, stopping but a step in front of the hatter that looked somewhat less mad in this moment. She could not stop smiling, her expression fit to match his own as she grasped his hands.

"I am so happy you're here," she told him. "You can't possibly imagine!"

"I can," he nodded, and she could not doubt then that he was as pleased to see her as she was to see him.

She laughed from the relief of his just being here, until she noticed his eyes move left and right to those that would watch them. She had almost entirely forgotten anyone was there at all but the two of them.

"Alice," he whispered, leaning in closer to her ear. "I fear this is a land with much less muchness than I am used to," he told her.

"Don't worry about that," she told him, squeezing his hands tighter. "Between us, we shall help it find it's muchness, for we have enough to spare..."

"And enough to share," he completed a rhyme and managed to make himself laugh into the bargain.

In a moment, one of Alice's hands slipped away, the other pulling him along behind her to face one of the older women in the crowd. Though he had never met her, somehow he knew her instantly.

"Mrs Kingsley," the hatter bowed in an over-the-top manner, removing his hat as he did so.

"Mother, this is Mr Tarrant Hightopp," Alice introduced with a smile. "If you could keep each other company whilst I speak with Lord Ascot, I promise to explain the moment I return," she told her startled mother.

When Alice turned and walked away, she was not the least worried about what might happen next. Perhaps leaving a man with the reputation for being completely mad with her mother who had a generally nervous disposition was not the brightest of ideas in any usual circumstance, but Alice had quite decided her life was not to be usual or normal at all.

In any case, she was not afraid of Tarrant making a fool of himself, or even her mother doing the same. The truth of it was, she was not afraid of anything anymore. Since she did not have to marry Hamish and had Tarrant here instead, Alice was certain this was a dream come true, and nothing can hurt you in a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see part 1)**_

Alice had not an idea she was smiling so much until she stepped out of Lord Ascot's office and caught sight of herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. She had every reason to be happy of course. Today had started out poorly but was ending as well as ever anything could! She was to be an apprentice and a woman of business, following in her father's footsteps. She had slain a Jabberwocky and brought peace to Underland. Better than all of this perhaps, she had the best of both worlds right here now, since the dear hatter who held her heart had followed her back home somehow.

"Had I your reflection, Alice, I think I should spend all day looking into the glass myself," he said behind her, startling her from a trance she seemed to have fallen into.

"Oh, Tarrant!" she ran happily into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth.

He seemed oddly wary at first, perhaps because this world was unknown to him, perhaps just because this was the closest they had ever been. Alice thought nothing of propriety away from polite company, even less of how she might have frightened him.

"Everything is wonderful," she told him, all the more happy when she felt his arms creep around her back and hold her just as tight.

"Wonderful, yes," he echoed. "Confusing, perhaps, but definitely wonderful".

"Oh, you must be feeling so overwhelmed," she realised then, pulling away only enough to see his face, his expressive eyes that floated from green to blue and back.

He was trying his best to get to grips with her world every second. Perhaps it had been cruel to start with her mother, to leave him in the gardens with so many strangers, but she had to talk to Lord Ascot about the business, it was now or never. At least they were together now, and she would not let him out of her sight again.

"It is very different to Underland," the hatter considered. "But all the better for being the world of dear Alice," he told her with a smile.

She loved how much he appreciated her, how well he understood her. When she came back here from the place she called Wonderland, leaving him behind was all she could find to regret, and now that feeling was completely gone, because he was here.

"To think that I almost married Hamish before my trip back to see you," she chuckled as she thought of it. "How foolish that would have been".

She barely had a chance to notice Tarrant's eyes grow more yellow by the second and then orange in an instant as he pulled her tight against him.

"Ye widny marry a man such as he, when ya'are mine, and only mine!" he said in that old Scottish brogue that scared so many.

Alice did not flinch at it, but felt increasingly uncomfortable when his fingers began to dig into her back too harshly.

"Hatter!" she yelped, at which he immediately let go, going so far as to back up a step, shame-faced and frightened by his own behaviour apparently.

"I-I'm so very sorry, Alice," he apologised profusely as his eyes flew back to their old familiar green.

She could not be cross with him, not for all the tea in China. Oh, the very phrase itself brought a smile to her lips for her dearest Hatter would love to be in a country with so much of his very favourite drink to hand. The wonderful adventures they were going to have, and together as they always should have been. His outburst had not bothered her, quite the contrary, which she proved as she took his hand in hers, smiling again.

"Nobody ever cared for me in such a way," she told him. "I thought it to be impossible".

He replied with a smile of his own that told Alice everything was going to be just fine;

"Indeed, it is possible to think of six impossible things before breakfast, so they say".


	3. Chapter 3

_**(For disclaimer, etc. - see chapter 1)**_

III. To The Land of Tea

Mother had not been entirely approving of Alice's plans. The first was to sail away on a boat to China, with no guarantee of getting there and even less of coming back. The second was to take with her a man of no particular rank or fortune, who would be known henceforth as her betrothed. Unfortunately for Mrs Kingsley, she had allowed her daughter to become headstrong and altogether too much like her father to be successfully argued with.

It was how it came to be that Alice Kingsley was stood at the bow of a great ship, one hand on the rail and the other grasping that of her fiancé, the former Mad Hatter of Underland. They were bound for China, and not in the least bit scared to make the trip. After all, he had seen his village burned to the ground before his eyes, and she had slain the mighty Jabberwocky with the Vorpal sword. If these things could be endured and afterwards a smile found, then there was hope for anyone to survive just about anything!

From the dock, family and friends waved handkercheifs and wished the couple well. Alice and Tarrant turned away and looked out to sea together, gazing into a future neither of them had expected and yet wanted so badly now.

A butterfly appeared between the, catching their attention, and both were laughing as they realised the blue wings were all too familiar.

"Absolem," they said together without really intending to do so.

There was no doubt in their minds as he fluttered by that it really was the caterpillar they had known in another world, but just as soon as he appeared he was gone from sight, leaving the girl and the hatter with no one to look at but each other.

"Are you sure you made the right choice, Tarrant?" she asked him in earnest, so worried he would be ruined by her awfully 'normal' world.

"We are headed for the land of tea, dear Alice," he reminded her of what she herself had told him. "I could not be happier for that, and because I am to go there with you," he smiled, squeezing her hand in his own.

It was still amazing to her the sacrifice he had made to be standing here at her side. He drank the purple blood of the Jabberwocky just as she had, and the true wish in his heart had come true, bringing him here to her side, where he must live as a real man, with no magic to depend upon and all his friends gone away.

"When we get back, we shall have to visit Underland," she told him, watching as his green eyes sparkled with glee.

Tarrant did not regret giving up his old life for a new one with her, and never would, but to go back and see his friends, to share this joy he felt with them, that would be another dream come true, the hatter was sure of it.

"We might be married in the grounds of the White Queen's palace perhaps?" she suggested, stepping into the circle of his arms.

"And ne'er say fairfarren no more," he whispered, a little of the Scottish slipping into his voice before his lips met hers.

Alice wasn't sure if she were sailing or flying as they kissed at last. Too long coming and too much time wasted, but never no more. She held her future in her arms, and she was never letting go if it, not for the world, not for the combined kingdoms of Underland, not for anything she could imagine and everything she couldn't.

Alice Kingsley had wondered too often what it was to be truly happy and content, and for the first time in her life, in this moment, she felt that at last she knew.


End file.
